


Ein Feuer in tiefschwarzer Nacht

by Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel/pseuds/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel
Summary: ~♦~»Sie starb, wie es sich für eine Hexerin gehört. Sie wurde mutterseelenallein in einer Höhle, am Arsch der Welt, von Ertrunkenen zerrissen.«~♦~
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Ein Feuer in tiefschwarzer Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salaka_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salaka_chan/gifts), [OpheliaTheMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheMoth/gifts).



> Der alternative Handlungsstrang zu [Am Ende wird alles gut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674565/chapters/49101482). Zusammengekürzt auf einen One Shot.  
> Die Geschichte ergibt nur im Zusammenhang mit der ursprünglichen FF einen Sinn.
> 
> ~★ ★ ★~

»Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus, mein Freund«, merkte Regis beunruhigt an, während er einen kahlen Strauch umrundete.  
Obwohl er leise sprach, zerriss seine Stimme die Stille der Nacht wie Donner und ließ Geralt erschrocken zusammenfahren.  
Der Hexer wischte sich mit einer behandschuhten Hand fahrig durch das Gesicht und nickte dann träge in Richtung des Vampirs. Er wusste, dass Regis die Geste auch in einer mondlosen Nacht wie dieser, problemlos würde sehen können.  
Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Blei an, als er über eine weitere schmierige, bemooste Wurzel kletterte. Der dicke Stoff seiner Rüstung verhedderte sich dabei in den dornigen Zweigen des Unterholzes und brachten sein Gleichgewicht durcheinander.  
Strauchelnd versuchte Geralt sich an dem Stamm des knorrigen Baumes abzustützen, aber seine Hand verfehlte ihr Ziel und durchschnitt nur die klamme Luft.  
Grade als er endgültig zu stürzen drohte, tauchte Regis an seiner Seite auf und packte seinen Arm.  
»Wir müssen rasten. Du kannst dich ja kaum noch auf deinen Beinen halten«, murmelte der Vampir besorgt. Diesmal schüttelte Geralt den Kopf. »Nein, wir müssen zum Pfad zurück.«  
»Geralt, bitte«, flehte Regis ihn an.  
»Wir können nicht hier im Wald bleiben.« Geralt blieb unbarmherzig.  
»Ich fühle mich hier auch nicht besonders wohl, aber können wir uns nicht wenigstens auf eine Lichtung einigen? Du brauchst dringend Ruhe.«  
Geschlagen seufzte der Hexer auf. »Meinetwegen. Du musst uns aber führen. Ich kann in dieser Finsternis keine fünf Schritt' weit sehen und ich habe auch keine Tränke mehr.«  
»Das sollte kein Problem darstellen«, erwiderte Regis erleichtert. »Warte bitte einen Augenblick hier auf mich.«  
Geralt zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. »Was hast du vor?«, fragte er verwundert, aber die Gestalt seines Freundes hatte sich bereits in eine Nebelwolke aufgelöst und schoss in den pechschwarzen Himmel.  
Der Hexer schauderte und zog den Mantel fester um seinen Körper. Dieser Wald war alt und er fühlte sich bedrohlich an.

Seit die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, hatte ihn das Gefühl, dass ihn körperlose Augen aus der Finsternis heraus beobachteten, nicht mehr verlassen und jetzt, wo Regis ihn verlassen hatte, verspürte er tatsächlich einen Anflug von Angst.  
Ein knackender Zweig hinter ihm ließ ihn hektisch herumfahren und eilig sein Schwert aus der Scheide ziehen.  
Er starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit und suchte nach Anzeichen für Gefahr. Als er nichts ausmachen konnte, entspannte er sich wieder etwas und schüttelte den Kopf über sein eigenes Verhalten. Er ließ das Schwert zurück in die Scheide gleiten und drehte sich wieder um. Nur um unmittelbar vor sich eine Gestalt auszumachen.  
Panisch schrie Geralt auf und machte einen unkoordinierten Satz rückwärts.  
»Alles in Ordnung Geralt. Ich bin es nur«, versuchte Regis ihn zu beruhigen. Unter anderen Umständen, hätte der Vampir sein Verhalten vielleicht amüsant gefunden, aber momentan teilte er Geralts Nervosität. Dieser Wald war ...erschreckend.  
»Verdammt nochmal, Regis. Willst du mich umbringen?«, fragte Geralt, während er sich eine Hand an die Brust presste.  
Der Vampir scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen. »Verzeih mir bitte. Ich dachte, du hättest mich gehört«  
»Schon gut«, winkte Geralt schließlich ab. »Hast du etwas entdeckt?«  
»Allerdings. Nicht weit von hier brennt ein Lagerfeuer«, erklärte Regis. »Ein Feuer?«, entgegnete Geralt mit gerunzelter Stirn. »Wahrscheinlich Banditen.«  
»Oder Reisende wie wir«, konterte Regis und setzte sich bereits in Bewegung. »Wir sollten einen Blick riskieren.«  
»Das ist keine gute Idee«, murmelte der Hexer. Zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und stolperte müde hinter ihm her.

֍

Lautlos zog Geralt sein Schwert, als sie sich dem leuchtenden Halo des Lagerfeuers näherten.  
Der Wind drehte sich und anstatt weiterhin nur das Ächzen der Bäume mit sich zu tragen, hüllte er Geralt in den einladenden Geruch von Holzrauch und geröstetem Fleisch. Sein Magen knurrte hungrig und er blieb erschrocken stehen.  
Regis schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und forderte ihn dann mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung zum Weitergehen auf.  
Nach nur wenigen Schritten blieben sie jedoch beide wieder wie angewurzelt stehen. Gelächter durchschnitt die unangenehme Nacht.  
»Also gut, nächster Versuch«, erklang die fröhliche Stimme eines Mannes. »Alfred. Oder nein, Arnald.«  
Geralt warf Regis einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der Vampir zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.  
»Auch nicht? Wie ist es dann mit Herm?«, sprach die körperlose Stimme weiter. »Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht so.«  
Der Wind schwoll an und ein Teil der Worte ging im Rauschen der Blätter unter. Als er aber schließlich wieder abflaute, war erneutes Gelächter zu hören. »Also gut, sag einfach stopp, wenn ich richtig liege. Yadegar, Mövius, Coven, Zöel, Fabjan, Heindrik, Marik, Deodatus… jetzt lach nicht. Deodatus ist ein Name.«

Geralt zuckte zusammen, als er sein Gewicht ein wenig verlagerte und ein kleiner Zweig unter seinem Fuß zerbrach. Er schloss die Augen und betete, dass ihre Anwesenheit noch unbemerkt geblieben war.  
Die Hoffnung zerbarst jedoch einen Moment später, als eine zweite, tiefere Männerstimme erklang. »Wollt ihr beide nicht endlich aus den Schatten kommen? Ihr seid eingeladen euch uns anzuschließen.« Trotz der freundlichen Worte, war die Stimme kühl und jagte Geralt einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Zögerlich warf der Hexer Regis einen weiteren fragenden Blick zu, aber der Vampir zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern. Als Geralt jedoch auch keine Anstalten machte eine Entscheidung zu treffen, seufzte Regis auf und schob den Hexer in den Lichtkreis.  
Regis folgte dicht hinter ihm und nahm die Szenerie in sich auf.  
Das Lagerfeuer tauchte die winzige Lichtung in flackerndes, orangefarbenes Licht. Direkt bei den Flammen saß ein bunt gekleideter, gepflegter Mann auf einem Stein und sah neugierig zu ihnen auf. Neben ihm, auf dem Stamm eines umgestürzten Baumes, saß ein weiterer Mann mit ausgestreckten Beinen und verschränkten Armen. Seine emotionslosen Katzenaugen glänzten im Schein des Feuers und verliehen ihm eine unheimliche Aura.  
Regis ließ seinen Blick fasziniert an dem düsteren Hexer heruntergleiten. Das dunkle lange Haar und die schwere Bärenrüstung verschmolzen auf beunruhigende Weise mit dem finsteren Wald im Hintergrund.  
Der Mann wirkte farblos, …leblos. Wie ein Geist in der Nacht. Regis schauderte und ihn überkamen nun doch Zweifel, ob seine Entscheidung, hierherzukommen, richtig war.

»Ein Hexer?«, stellte Geralt erstaunt fest und deutete auf die beiden Schwerter, die neben dem Mann an dem Baumstamm lehnten.  
Der Hexer verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. »Veit von der Bärenschule«, stelle er sich vor.  
Der bunt gekleidete Mann sprang auf. »Und ich bin Gustav. Ich bin Schreiber aus Beauclair.« Er winkte enthusiastisch mit seiner Hand. »Kommt, setzt euch zu uns. Ihr seht müde aus.«  
Regis zögerte unsicher, aber Geralt hatte offenbar seine vorangegangenen Bedenken restlos fallengelassen. »Geralt von Riva«, stellte er sich vor, während er näher an das Feuer trat und sich langsam zu Boden sinken ließ. Er deutete mit einer Hand über seine Schulter. »Und das ist Regis.« Dann zog er mühsam seine Schwertgurte über den Kopf und ließ die Klingen neben sich zu Boden fallen.  
»Was treibt einen Schreiber aus Beauclair denn mitten in der Nacht in einen Wald, fernab der Zivilisation?«, fragte Geralt und erntete ein verhaltenes Lachen.  
»Ich war eine Weile auf Reisen«, erklärte der Schreiber und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. »Leider habe ich mich auf dem Rückweg verlaufen und bin irgendwie hier gelandet. Aber zum Glück bin ich auf Veit gestoßen.«  
»Und was treibt dich her?«, wandte Geralt sich gähnend an den Hexer.  
Veit bedachte ihn mit einem langen unergründlichen Blick bevor er antwortete. »Hexerarbeit.«  
Gustav verdrehte die Augen. »Ach, ignoriert ihn. Er liebt es anscheinend mysteriös zu tun. Mir hat er gleich zu Anfang erzählt, dass Veit nur sein zweiter Vorname sei, aber nun weigert er sich seinen ersten Namen zu nennen. Dieser Wichtigtuer.«  
»Hast du deswegen die Namen aufgezählt?«, fragte Regis, als er sich endlich überwinden konnte ebenfalls näherzutreten. Der Schreiber nickte ihm bestätigend zu.  
»Was ist mit euch?«, fragte er dann neugierig und lehnte sich interessiert vor. »Was führt euch in diese ungemütliche Gegend.«  
»Ebenfalls Hexerarbeit. Ein Basilisk hat das Kind von einem einflussreichen Mann getötet. Ich wurde beauftragt das Monster zu verfolgen und zu erledigen.«  
»Oh«, entgegnete Gustav. »Und Erfolg gehabt?«  
Geralt nickte schwerfällig und schob seinen Mantel etwas zur Seite um dem Schreiber einen Blick auf die gewaltige Klaue, die an seinem Gürtel hing, zu ermöglichen. »Wir sind auf dem Rückweg nach Beauclair.«  
»Hervorragend«, meldete sich plötzlich Veit zu Wort. »Dann könnt ihr beide ja Eskorte für Gustav spielen und ich kann mich wieder um meine Angelegenheiten kümmern.«  
»Warum nicht? Wir gehen den Weg ja ohnehin«, meinte Regis und ließ sich nun endlich neben Geralt auf den Boden sinken. Als er wieder aufsah, strahlte Gustav ihn an. »Prima. Ich glaube, ihr zwei seid auch viel unterhaltsamer, als der da.«  
Geralt schnaubte amüsiert auf, aber das Geräusch ging in einem weiteren Gähnen unter. »Kann ich etwas von dem Fleisch haben?«, fragte er, nachdem er die Kontrolle über seinen Kiefer zurückerlangt hatte.  
»Natürlich«, entgegnete Gustav und sprang auf, um eine Scheibe von dem gebratenen Frischling abzuschneiden. Er reichte Geralt das Stück und wandte sich dann an Regis. »Möchtest du auch?«  
Regis schüttelte den Kopf, aber Gustav bemerkte es nicht mehr, weil sich seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits auf einen Punkt hinter dem Vampir richtete. Der Mann erstarrte und begann plötzlich am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

»Keine Panik, Gustav. Er tut dir nichts«, versicherte Veit dem Mann.  
»Aber er… warum hat er keinen Schatten?«, flüsterte der Schreiber schockiert und starrte Regis aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sofort versteifte Regis sich beunruhigt. Noch nie zuvor war er so schnell enttarnt worden.  
»Weil er ein Vampir ist«, erwiderte Veit, machte aber keine Anstalten nach seinen Waffen zu greifen oder auch nur aufzustehen.  
»Ein Vampir?«, quietschte Gustav panisch.  
Veit zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du keine Panik bekommen sollst. Das ist Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. Der freundliche Vampir.« Die Stimme des Hexers triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Regis‘ Augen weiteten sich jedoch vor Erstaunen. »Du weißt, wer ich bin?«  
Wieder zeigte sich das schiefe Grinsen auf den Lippen des Hexers. »Meine Mutter hat mir von dir erzählt«, erklärte er. »Ihr seid euch vor sehr langer Zeit begegnet.«  
Regis schluckte trocken und warf einen schnellen Blick auf Geralt, der zusammengesunken neben ihm saß und tief und fest schlief. In seiner Hand hielt er noch immer das erst halb verzehrte Stück von dem Schweinefleisch.  
»Wer… ist deine Mutter?«, fragte er stockend, nachdem er sich wieder dem anderen Hexer zugewandt hatte. Veits Grinsen weitete sich etwas und bekam einen eisigen Zug. »Valka, die Bärin.«  
Regis wurde blass und verkrampfte die Finger um den Gurt seiner Tasche.  
»Va…Valka?«, wiederholte er stotternd. Der Hexer machte keine Anstalten etwas zu erwidern und beobachtete ihn einfach weiterhin.  
Regis schauderte und rang sich zu einer weiteren Frage durch »Ist sie …wohlauf?«  
Veit schwieg zunächst und setzte seine Beobachtung von Regis' Reaktionen fort. Erst als der Vampir unwohl auf dem Boden herumrutschte, zog Veit eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Nein. Sie ist tot. Schon seit sehr langer Zeit.«  
»Tot..?«, hauchte Regis entsetzt. »Wie?« Die erschütternde Nachricht ließ ihn seine gewohnte Eloquenz restlos vermissen.  
»Wie es sich für eine Hexerin gehört. Sie wurde mutterseelenallein in einer Höhle, am Arsch der Welt, von Ertrunkenen zerrissen.«

Regis rang um seine Fassung »Sie hätte den Pfad verlassen können«, flüsterte er. Diesmal lachte Veit laut auf. »Ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass sie das nicht konnte. Hätte sie es getan, wäre sie zwar vielleicht noch am Leben, aber besäße keinerlei Selbstachtung mehr. Nicht wahr, Regis?«

»Wie… wie war ihr Leben?«, fragte Regis gequält.  
»Du meinst, nachdem sich eure Wege getrennt haben?«, fragte Veit süffisant und der Vampir nickte niedergeschlagen.  
»Sie wurde aus der Festung verbannt, als die anderen Hexer von der vorangegangenen Geschichte mit dir erfahren haben. Damals kannte man noch keine Toleranz für Monster.« Er löste seine Arme und streckte sich entspannt, bevor er sie wieder neben sich auf dem Stamm abstützte. »Wahrscheinlich wäre sie sogar gut zurechtgekommen, wenn sie nicht plötzlich diese unerwünschte Schwangerschaft am Hals gehabt hätte. Eine andere Frau hätte das ungewollte Kind wahrscheinlich einfach ertränkt. Aber nicht Valka. Sie tat alles was nötig war, um mich durchzufüttern. Ganz egal wie schwer oder demütigend es war.« Veit lachte grausam auf. »Du wärst erstaunt, wie viele Soldaten bereit waren eine Hexerin zu bezahlen, damit sie die Beine für sie breit macht.«  
Wieder schluckte Regis. »Sie hat…?«  
»Sie hat getan was nötig war«, bestätigte Veit indirekt. »Nun, eine Zeitlang zumindest. Nachdem eine Striege ihr Gesicht zerfetzt hatte, haben die Männer das Interesse verloren«, sprach er gelassen weiter. »Von da an wurde es noch ein bisschen schwieriger.« Er schnalzte beiläufig mit der Zunge. »Die Monsterjagd war dann das Einzige, womit sie im Winter überhaupt Nahrung beschaffen konnte. Aber sie hat leider nie viele Aufträge bekommen. Den Menschen war eine entstellte Hexerin, mit einem mageren Kind, wohl zu suspekt. Aber sie war eine wirklich gute Mutter. Den größten Teil der Lebensmittel überließ sie mir. …Vermutlich war das auch ihr Ende.« Er lachte wieder auf. »Sie war bereits halb verhungert, als sie in die Höhle mit den Ertrunkenen gestiegen ist.«  
Veit machte eine Pause und lächelte Regis über die Flammen hinweg an. »Als ich sie ein paar Tage später suchen kam, hatten Nekrophagen ihre Leiche schon bis zur Unkenntlichkeit aufgefressen. Ohne ihre Schwerter hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich nie erkannt.  
Aber sie musste tapfer gekämpft haben. Überall in der Höhle lagen tote Ertrunkene. Den Kampf hatte sie anscheinend tatsächlich gewonnen, ist dann aber wohl an ihren Verletzungen zugrunde gegangen.«

»Was hast du getan?«, fragte Regis erschüttert.  
»Das Einzige was mir übrig blieb. Ich war grade zehn Jahre alt, Regis. Ich schnitt den Ertrunkenen die Köpfe ab und holte mir die Belohnung. Mit diesem Gold und dem was ich mit dem Verkauf von Valkas Schwertern und ihrem Medaillon bekam, konnte ich den Winter überleben.  
Aber im nächsten Jahr hatte ich tatsächlich ein bisschen Glück. Als die Hexer erfuhren, dass Valka ins Gras gebissen hatte, erlaubten sie mir die Kräuterprobe durchzuführen.« Er schmunzelte. »Ich vermute ganz stark, dass sie es nur erlaubten, weil sie davon überzeugt waren, ich würde dabei sterben.«

»Du wurdest ein Hexer«, murmelte Regis.  
»Ich wurde ein Hexer«, bestätigte Veit. »Ein Monstertöter.« Wieder erklang das grausame Lachen des Hexers. »Weißt du was ich über Monster gelernt habe, Regis?«  
Erschüttert schwieg der Vampir und starrte apathisch zu seinen Füßen.  
»Ich habe gelernt, dass man ein Monster nicht an seinem Äußeren erkennen kann. Man erkennt sie nur an dem, was sie anderen antun.«  
»Du gibst mir die Schuld an dem, was Valka zugestoßen ist?«, fragte Regis tonlos. »Ich …wollte sicher nicht, dass das geschieht.«  
Das eisige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Hexers verbreiterte sich noch etwas. »Und dennoch trägst du die Verantwortung.«  
Regis nickte langsam und sah nun auf seine Hände. »Was hast du jetzt vor?«  
»Ich?«, fragte Veit. »Gar nichts.«

»Willst du dich nicht rächen?« Regis' Stimme versagte beinahe.  
»Aber genau das tue ich doch grade«, erklärte der Hexer freundlich und erhob sich von dem Baumstamm.  
»Du hast noch die Ewigkeit vor dir, Vampir«, sagte er und lachte wieder auf, während er sich seine Schwerter umhängte. »Ich werde nun meines Weges ziehen und mich an dem Wissen erfreuen, dass du niemals wieder vergessen wirst, was sie deinetwegen zu erdulden hatte.«  
Regis schluckte schwer und schloss verbittert die Augen. »Das werde ich nicht.«

Veit bedachte ihn mit einem letzten höhnischen Blick und ging dann langsam auf den Rand des Lagers zu. »Genießt das Feuer und das Schwein.«

Kurz bevor er in den Schatten trat, räusperte sich Gustav und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Der Schreiber hatte bisher entsetzt geschwiegen, aber nun musste er noch etwas loswerden, bevor es zu spät wäre. »Wie lautet denn jetzt nun dein Name?«, fragte er den Hexer hoffnungsvoll.

Und tatsächlich blieb Veit stehen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, sagte er: »Valka gab mir den Namen meines Vaters. Denn trotz allem was geschehen ist, hat sie ihn immer geliebt.«

Er setzte seinen Weg langsam wieder fort und trat aus dem Lichtkreis. Unmittelbar bevor die Dunkelheit ihn endgültig verschlang, sprach er ein allerletztes Mal.  
»Mein Name ist Emiel.«


End file.
